


stories for a rainy day (fluffy phanfiction)

by howells_hoodies



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2015 Phan, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Domestic Phan, M/M, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howells_hoodies/pseuds/howells_hoodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some cute, feel-good, fluffy phanfiction. let me know if there's any suggestions/prompts for oneshots:)</p><p>tumblr: howells-hoodies.tumblr.com<br/>instagram: @howells.hoodies</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

⁃ prompt: dan is a single father who goes out to a bakery to buy his daughter a cake and is served by phil. Dan realises after leaving the bakery, that he left his favourite keyring with a picture of his daughter in it that has important details and phil uses it to locate dan. (based of true events ehe)

 

“I can’t find my umbrella, daddy!,” a young girl’s urgent voice echoed from the adjacent room. Dan sighed, looking for his daughter’s pink umbrella, quickly glancing at the clock. “Shit,” he muttered under his breath - they should have left for school five minutes ago. Just then, his daughter bursts into the room, a slight frown on her face due to their tardiness. Dan looked down at his little sunshine, who was currently wearing blue rain boots that were evidently a tad too big on her. He chuckled, and quickly scooped her up, “Tell you what, Charlie, you can take Daddy’s umbrella today.” Charlie wrinkled her nose, clearly displeased at having to take Dan’s plain black umbrella over her unicorn covered pretty one. Instead of voicing her displeasure, she just wrapped her arms around Dan’s neck and nodded. 

“Welcome to Lester Cafe!” chirped a bright voice. Dan had just dropped Charlie in her kindergarten class, and had come to a local bakery to pick up a cake for her. He admittedly felt bad about making her late to class, and wanted to quickly pick up a cake for his daughter before picking her up again. 

Dan shook off the rain drops on his coat, which was drenched, due to his lack of umbrella (oh, the irony). He sighed at the sight of his reflection, his normally straightened hair curling wildly. Slowly, he stepped in line, glancing at the collection of cakes, pastries, and other desserts. His mouth started to water, the sight of the baked goods reminding him of his skipped breakfast. Finally, he settled on a small cake with a delicate trim of roses carved out of sugar and frosting. A small smile creeped onto his face, thinking of Charlie’s expression when she saw the cake. 

“Hello sir! Is that all for you today?” the voice from earlier chirped. Dan looked up from the bright glow of his phone, and faced the man behind the counter. He was young, and attractive, black hair contrasting his creamy pale skin. Beautiful blue eyes were framed by thick black glasses that only seemed to make them seen even bluer. A small smile graced his face, soft pink lips turned up expectantly. 

Dan could feel his cheeks getting slightly red, as the attractive stranger continued to stare at him. “Umm… no that’s it, just the cake,” he finally sputtered. The man (whose name tag said Phil), simply beamed, announcing the price. Dan fumbled with his jacket, trying to find his wallet, becoming even more flustered every second. Finally, he found a few notes and handed them to Phil, feeling mortified. At this point, Dan was ready to grab the cake, and run back to his apartment, where he would spend the next few hours thinking about Phil and those beautiful blue eyes. 

 

“Daddy!” Charlie ran into Dan’s arms, tightly clutching him close to her tiny body. Dan chuckled, the sight of his daughter distracting him from the ebony haired man who had captured his thoughts. “I got you a surprise,” Dan informed to the already excited toddler. Charlie’s eyes went wide, as if the thought of a surprise was the most exciting thing in the world. Dan smiled fondly at his daughter, whose arms were draped around his neck as he carried her back to their flat. 

Charlie’s entire face lit up as she saw the gorgeous cake in front of her. Eyes wide, she rushed to the drawer to get a fork and plate for herself and Dan. Giggling, she smeared some frosting on Dan’s nose. He crinkled his nose, and pretended to be mad, but his daughter’s antics never failed to amuse him. 

As Charlie continued to eat a huge slice of cake, Dan reached into his pocket for his phone. He frowned when he came up empty, and immediately a sense of panic descended upon him. Quickly, he grabbed the land line, and dialed in his cell phone number, eyebrows furrowed as he listened to the monotonous ring of the receiver. 

“Hello?” a confused voice replied, a voice that Dan recognized from earlier that afternoon. He sighed quickly, “Phil? Hi, my name is Dan. I was at your bakery earlier today, and seemed to have forgotten my phone there. Can I come pick it up.” The voice on the other end, paused, “Yea, or I can come and drop it off at your house?” 

Phil’s POV 

“Idiot!” he thought, chewing his lip fervently, waiting for the other man’s reply. “You met him two hours ago and you’re asking him for his address?” He just couldn’t help it. The young man on the line, whose name he now knew was Dan, had strolled into his bakery earlier today, hair disheveled from the rain, soft brown eyes taking in his surroundings. Dan had looked so adorable, cheeks slightly red from Phil’s gaze, bashful behavior contrasting his all black ensemble. 

“Sure,” Dan’s voice said, interrupting Phil’s thoughts. Surprised at the positive response, Phil stuttered, “Oh-okay, umm, what’s your address?” Quickly he scribbled down the other man’s address and estimated that it was about a ten minute walk from his own apartment. With a quick goodbye, and a promise to see each other soon, they hung up, both of them eagerly anticipating their meeting. 

Dan’s POV 

Dan stood up at the sound of knocking on the door. “Keep coloring Charlie, Daddy will be right back,” Dan said behind him, his daughter barely glancing up from her coloring book. Quickly, he glanced into the mirror next to their apartment door, fumbling with his freshly straightened hair, making sure he looked presentable. 

“Hey!” the familiar voice rang in the hallway, a smile already spreading on Phil’s face. “Hello,” Dan smiled, butterflies already fluttering in the pit of his cake-filled stomach. “Come on in,” he said, after an awkward pause of silence. Phil nodded, and stepped inside, handing Dan his phone. Their hands briefly brushed, Dan’s cold ones colliding with Phil’s warm ones. Flushed cheeks took over both of their cheeks at the sudden contact. 

Phil finally glanced around the room, absorbing the various pieces of video game, movie, and TV merchandise combined with the various dolls and stuffed animals that littered the floor. He was confused until his eyes landed on a little girl, blond hair swept back into a ponytail, intently focused on a coloring book. Phil’s heart melted a little at the sight of the toddler, little fingers clutching a blue crayon, with her tongue sticking out her mouth, a habit she inherited from her father. 

“That’s my daughter, Charlie,” Dan said, drawing Phil’s attention, a mixture of pride and fondness in his eyes. “She’s adorable,” Phil mused, as the two continued to make conversation. Soon, they were sat down on the black leather couch, chatting away like two old friends. Even Charlie had warmed up to him, sitting on his lap and showing him all of her drawings. It was well into the night when Phil glanced at his watch, realizing how late it really was. He jumped up, apologizing to Dan for taking up so much of his time. The other man simply chuckled, “Of course not, I had a lot of fun tonight. We should definitely do this again sometime.” 

Phil’s eyes widened slightly at Dan’s proposition. “Is this him asking me on a date?” he thought, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. He seemed to be doing that a lot, he noted. “Definitely! Hey, there’s actually a Muse concert next week, and my friend has tickets, want to go?” Phil asked hesitantly, the fear of rejection making his chest tight. 

“Yes! I love Muse so much, and I’m sure I can get a sitter for Charlie for the evening. Consider it a date.” blurted Dan, not realizing what he had said. Phil chuckled, “See you next Friday, at 7 then, boyfriend.” With a cheeky wink, he grabbed his coat and stepped outside the apartment, Dan’s face still dazed. As they said their goodbyes, the only thought running through Dan’s mind was that he liked Phil, he liked Phil a lot. Quietly, he closed the door, careful not to wake his daughter who had fallen asleep on the couch, snuggling her black stuffed bear. “Boyfriend,” Dan mused, Phil’s earlier comment still ringing in his ears, “I could get used to that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pastel! Dan is very sick (He has like a very high fever and is kinda unresponsive. Maybe is also throwing up) punk! Phil is taking care of him and is really worried but doesn’t really know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the incredible response I got on the last chapter! do you guys want me to do a short story based on that prompt? i have another fluff almost done, as well as the next chapter sort of complete, so i can post either. let me know in the comments!.

Pastel! Dan is very sick (He has like a very high fever and is kinda unresponsive. Maybe is also throwing up) punk! Phil is taking care of him and is really worried but doesn’t really know what to do.

Kisses and Kleenex

“Dan! I’m home.” Phil’s voice carried across their apartment. He frowned at the immediate lack of response, and haphazardly threw the mail and keys onto the nearby table before setting off to find his boyfriend. After looking in their bedroom, he found Dan laying in their bed, surrounded by tissues and mugs of lukewarm tea. He quickly strode over, assessing his boyfriend; he seemed to have a cold and a slight fever judging by his burning skin. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” the latter asked, concern filling his voice. Dan sniffled, before answering, “I’m not sure, I think some peasant sneezed on me a couple days ago, and I’ve had a headache and cold since this morning. 

Phil sighed, “Why didn’t you call me? I would’ve rushed home if I knew how horrible my bear was feeling.” 

Dan smiled slightly at his boyfriend’s concern, “I didn’t want to bother you at work. I know how important it is to you.” As an editor and music columnist for The London Times, Phil often had to attend small, underground concerts, which he usually loved, as it gave him a chance to listen to young, upcoming talent. However, his boyfriend always came first, which Phil made evidently clear, as he pressed his lips to Dan’s. The feeling of euphoria as his cold lips connected with the other boy’s soft, warm ones was better than any band or article. “You’re more important,” he mumbled against Dan’s lips, before deepening the kiss. 

Dan quickly pulled back, mumbling something about not wanting to get Phil sick, as his cheeks turned a bright red. Phil smirked, thinking of how he was still able to get Dan frazzled by a simple kiss even after all these years. His mind began to wander, as he leaned against the door frame as Dan brushed his teeth. They were such opposites, with Dan and his flower crowns, and optimistic outlook on life, whereas Phil tended to wear black and spikes, and always had a cynical, sarcastic comment on the tip of his tongue. Phil’s thoughts were interrupted by his boyfriend, who was coughing his lungs out. He quickly rushed into the kitchen a glass of water, handing it carefully to Dan. 

“I’m going to get you some medicine and chocolate, okay” he said gently, placing a soft kiss on the other boy’s burning forehead. 

 

Phil came back from the store to find Dan even sicker than when he had left him. Even with a red nose, and his unruly hobbit hair, Phil couldn’t help find Dan adorable. He walked over to where his boyfriend lay in bed, their ridiculous cotton candy blue covers drawn up to chin, with a rerun of American Horror Story that was quietly playing in the background. “Er, um, I brought you some Tylenol, Advil, and Ibuprofen,” Phil listed off, running a hand through his jet black hair. Dan glanced up at his gorgeous boyfriend standing over him, tall and dressed in black, a sight he would never tire off. “You basically bought me the entire shop,” he giggled, teasing his boyfriend. 

“Well, I didn’t really know what to buy, so I just got everything,” he mumbled, trying to keep up his ‘cool guy’ persona. Dan just giggled again, and pulled Phil down into the bed with him. At first, he grumbled a little, but soon wrapped his arm around Dan’s waist, pulling him closer to him. The other boy immediately laid his head on his boyfriend’s chest, cuddling close. They watched AHS until night fell, when Phil looked down at Dan’s sleeping image, his face slightly uncomfortable due to the congestion. He frowned slightly, thinking of his boyfriend in any sort of discomfort. Tomorrow, he would go out to the market, and buy soup, more medicine, and those ridiculous sunflowers that Dan loved, but were too bright for Phil’s taste. Slowly, he shifted Dan into a comfier sleeping position, and relaxed next to him, an arm draped around him. He chastely kissed Dan’s soft lips, and whispered “Goodnight bear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! pls leave any suggestions/prompts you guys want to read. its summer, so ill have a lot more time to write. don't forget to leave a kudo and bookmark to know when the new chapter is released :)


	3. that twat aaron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its just a cute fluff thing i wrote on a whim...idek even

cloechecksmyflow on tumblr 

Prompt: PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE could someone write about Dan meeting Phil's family in Florida, Phil's mum inviting him for lunch and not letting him pay or something? I thought about it and died afterwards... Thanks!!!

“Fucking birds,” I grumbled, grabbing my comforter over my head, trying to muffle the annoying chirping happening outside of our window. Finally, I gave up, flipping around to face the beautiful man who was still fast asleep next to me. Phil’s sleeping form always took my breath away, the way his chest rose and fell, his eyelids gently fluttering with each snore, his pale skin contrasting his black hair that was always styled so perfectly. I gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek, careful not to wake him up, as I grabbed my phone from the bed stand table, checking my notifications.

Phil and I were currently vacationing in Florida, with his family, all of whom were lovely and treated me as part of their own family. Other than the humidity, which made my meticulously straightened hair curl in a matter of minutes, Florida was amazing. But, anywhere was amazing as long as I was with the sleeping man next to me. My thoughts were interrupted by Phil, who began to stir next me, a slight frown on his face, as he grumbled about the same birds that had woken me up. 

I chuckled at my boyfriend, “Wake up sleeping beauty,” I mumbled, slowly getting out of our bed. I glanced down at his sprawling body, half naked and covered in sweat from the sheer heat in Florida (and our late night antics). I smirked at Phil, as he stretched, the hickeys from last night even more prominent in the daylight. “Morning,” Phil drawled, rubbing his eyes, and putting his glasses on, getting accustomed to the daylight. 

Just then, Mrs. Lester walked into our room, a basket of laundry, eyes widening as she looked at Phil and I. I was stood next to the bed nothing on but my black boxers, while Phil was peppered with hickeys, his almost naked body, sprawled on the bed. Immediately, I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks, as Mrs. Lester chuckled, a small smirk forming on her face. After mumbling something about getting dirty sheets, she left the room, leaving two mortified boys.

A while later, Phil and I were dressed and ready to go. I had chosen my Yeezus shirt, and Phil went with his classic red plaid shirt, and we both were wearing the tightest pair of black skinny jeans and converse. Currently, Phil sat on the bed, replying to emails and I was scrolling through Twitter, waiting for Phil’s parents to get ready so we could go out to eat at some cool restaurant that everybody in Florida was apparently obsessed with. Honestly, I didn’t really care, as I was so hungry, any food would be welcome at this point. 

As we stepped into the restaurant, a cool breeze relieving us from the stifling Florida heat, my aesthetic heart leapt in joy. The entire place was covered a marble, white theme, with cool gray walls. We took our seats, and perused the menu, casual conversation sprinkled in. Phil went with burger and fries, while I got an avocado salad (a/n: I’m from cali, and am literally in love with avocados, so this is just character projection). The waiter, a tall blonde guy came over, a little too enthusiastic about taking our order, I noted. His bright blue eyes (albeit, not as beautiful as Phil’s ones) fixated on my boyfriend, and I could feel Phil become uncomfortable under his intense gaze. I coughed loudly, making the waiter, whose name card said Aaron suddenly fix his attention. I gave him everyone’s order as quickly as I could, ending with a sickly sweet thanks. He took our menus, shooting me an angry glare. 

As soon as Aaron left, Phil turned me to a grateful smile, and I shot him a quick smile, gently squeezing his knee under the table. We turned our attention back to the table, where Phil’s parents were talking about the plans for the rest of the week. We enjoyed the pleasant conversation, Phil and I mindlessly playing footsie under the table, only looking up when Aaron came back with the food, a smirk plastered on his face. He set the plates down in front of us, took our menus, shot Phil a final flirtatious smile, and sauntered away. I looked over to Phil, who seemed very uncomfortable, looking down at a piece of paper in front of him. I gently nudged him, “Hey,” I said softly, careful not to draw attention from the rest of his family who were eating and chatting. He slid the paper over to me, and I could feel my blood begin to boil. Written in sloppy hand writing, on the back of a used reciept mind you, was Aaron’s name and number accompanied by a stupid winking face that stared back at me. My fists tightened, and I could feel Phil tense beside me, “Dan, it’s okay, really. He’s just a dumb kid, don’t get mad, please,” he pleaded. Immediately, guilt rushed through me. I didn’t want to ruin this serene lunch, but i also didn’t want that dumb Aaron to think he could just flirt with my boyfriend (I still can’t believe I get to call him mine sometimes) and get away with it. 

We finished our lunch, paid for the bill, and grabbed our stuff and were about to leave the restaurant. Out of the corner, I could see that douchebag Aaron, sauntering up behind Phil and I. While the rest of the family went to the car, I tugged at Phil’s sleeve, dragging him behind. I snaked my hand around his waist, as his eyes widened. “Don’t worry babe, no one can see us here,” I whispered huskily into his ear. This was of course a lie, as although his family and the other restaurant goers couldn’t, I knew very well that Aaron had a perfect view of us. I leaned in Phil, fixating my lips on his still agape mouth. I let my tongue explore his mouth, as I felt Phil relaxing under my touch. I leaned in slightly, deepening the kiss even more, grabbing Phil’s face and allowing for our tongues to fight for dominance. Even though we had kissed a thousand times, I still felt a certain electricity that no one in my entire life had ever been able to give me. The familiar heat pooled and some voice in the back of my head warned that we should stop before we got a little to “excited”. We pulled away a few moments later, breathless and gasping for air. I wiped my mouth and attempted to catch my breath. I looked back at Aaron’s shocked face, shooting him a smirk, before I grabbed Phil by the waist again as we walked away, headed to the car where Phil’s family was waiting in the car. “And where were you two?,” Mrs. Lester asked, a small knowing smile sneaking onto her face. “Nowhere,” Phil and I say quickly, cheeks slightly red, but our response wouldn’t have mattered, as we couldn’t hide the huge smiles plastered on both of our faces for the rest of the ride back to the hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo. its been forever, but like school and homework. anyways, pls pls pls submit prompts because thats one of the main motivations I have to write, and i love all of your creative ideas. also leave a kudo, and bookmark so you know when i (eventually) release another chapter. xxx


	4. i love you a latte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coffee shop au (its kinda short sry)

I love you a latte   
Dan’s POV   
There was a lot of things I wasn’t expecting to happen in my life. I wasn’t expecting to get into law school, I wasn’t expecting to leave my small suburban town, i wasn’t expecting to move to london, and I wasn’t expecting to be working in the one place I hated most on my campus, the coffee shop. There was no real reason for me to hate working at the coffee shop if I’m being honest. It is a small, hipster looking place, with dark wooden walls and curtained windows that had little window seats where students sat, hunched over their Macs. Records adorned the walls, indie artists I had never heard of strummed their guitars quietly in the background. I guess the reason I didn’t like the coffee shop was actually because of the people. College students had a tendency to always be in a hurry, the hustle and bustle of their making them extremely rude customers. Everyday, I got at least ten dirty stares thrown my way for being slow with their drinks, or for giving them the wrong muffin. So when my boss asked me to work an extra shift, I hesitated, but I could use the extra cash. 

It started out like a normal day. I took orders, made too many pumpkin spice lattes, and had ranted to my friend PJ for ten minutes about how some blonde girl had stood in front of me for ten minutes, huffing in annoyance as I made her drink. The weather outside was cold and dreary, as was any winter day in London. The door swung open, a chill of air entering the room as the cheery little bells announced the entry of a new customer. I didn’t look up from the cash register as the stranger walked up to the register and waited patiently. I looked up, annoyed already, and was met the most handsome man I had ever seen. No, not handsome, beautiful. He was frighteningly pale, white skin contrasted by jet black hair that fell perfectly across his face. But what caught my attention was his eyes. They were a million shades of blue, and I could stare at them all day. Perfectly pink lips, that were slightly chapped from the winter, parted slightly and he spoke slowly. His voice was low and kind, a slight rasp from the cold outside, as he said, “A latte, please.” I quickly cleared my throat, trying to shake myself from the sinful thoughts I was already having. “Umm…yea… is that here or to go?” I asked, my words stumbling like I was some lovestruck teenager. He quickly perused the cafe, seeing if there was a place to sit. “I’ll have it here,” he said with a smile gracing his perfect lips. I nodded, and turned around quickly to start making his drink (and hide my cheeks that were starting to get to get red). “Umm… don’t you want me to pay?” he said, his eyebrows furrowed. My already red cheeks got even redder, as I fumbled with the cash register, ringing up his total, and quickly averting my gaze from his intense eyes. He chuckled at my embarrassing behavior, and mumbled something under his breath about something being adorable that I don’t think I was supposed to hear. “Mm, what’s that?” I asked innocently, with a small smirk on my face. Now, it was the older man’s turn to be embarassed, as his pale cheeks turned slightly pink as he mumbled a quick “Nothing.” 

I handed him his latte, chuckling at his adorable behavior. He quickly nodded, flashed a beautiful smile at me, and sat down quickly. I quickly glanced at the clock, and noticed that it was almost the end of my shift. I headed to the back, took off my apron, and clocked. I was about to grab my coat and head out the door before it got dark, when I felt an intense stare at the back of my neck. I turned around, and it was the handsome stranger, who quickly looked back down to his phone. I smirked, and walked over to his table, where he was intensely staring at his phone. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer” I said playfully, waiting for him to look up at me. I saw him raise his head slowly, beautiful blue eyes staring into mine. Suddenly, all of my cockiness melted out of me, and I felt vulnerable under his gaze. He smiled at me sheepishly, “Sorry, I was zoned out, and must have been staring at you. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Inside, I was melting at how incredibly polite he was, but obviously I didn’t say that. Instead, I pulled up a chair to the table, and stuck my hand out. “Mm I’m sure you were, mate. My name’s Dan by the way”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Three years later 

I was awoken by my fiancé (god, I couldn’t believe that I could call him that) who, in his sleep, had splayed all over me. I chuckled slightly at the beautiful form of Phil, who was the name of the beautiful stranger I had met all those years ago in the coffee shop. His perfect lips, which I must have kissed thousands of times in the past years, were slightly agape. I shifted a little, an attempt to get to my phone and check my notifications, and a smile crept across my face as I saw all the congratulations texts and dms. After two years of living together, and three years of dating, I decided to propose to the love of my life. It was intimate, and I surprised him by decorating the coffee shop we had first met in with candles and roses. The ring was a simple titanium band with diamonds encrusted around them. Inside the band, I had the date we had met engraved, with the words “I love you.” 

The last three years have been the best years of my life, and I truly never thought I could ever be this happy. The adorable guy I met at the coffee shop turned my whole world upside down. Every word he said was riveting and everything he did made me fall in love with him even more. I loved his laugh, the way his shoulders shook and a little crease formed above his nose. The way when he talked about something he was passionate about, he would sit straighter and lean forward, his hands getting animated. I loved the way he smiled, eyes crinkling and the soft look in his eyes made you feel like the only person in the world. I loved this man so much, it sometimes made my chest ache. Everyday he makes me laugh more, learn more, feel more, and love more, and I will spend the rest of my days making sure that he feels as happy as he makes me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in honor of dans birthday, i wanted to do a cute coffee shop au, but it got rly emotional at the end sry. hope you guys enjoy tho, and as always pls leave more prompts in the comments below. also, im finally on vacation, so im going to have a lot of time to post. i also want to write a full chaptered fic, but im not sure if my writing is at that level yet lmao. 
> 
> anyways, enjoy bbs xx


	5. pt. 2 of the first fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wrote a small fluff in the beginning about dan and his daughter charlie meeting phil, who owns a coffee shop. i got a lot of positive feedback, so i made another chapter !! pls let me know if you guys want me to continue this or just write little fluffy pieces like i used to :)). as always love you guys xx

Dan fumbled with his hair for what felt like the millionth time, still not happy with the reflection staring back at him. He huffed out, finally giving up on the dark brown mess that sat upon his head, and instead turned to his daughter. Charlie was being babysat by his neighbor’s teenage daughter, Amy, while Phil and he went on their first date together. Even thinking about the beautiful raven haired man made Dan’s stomach bubble and his heart flutter in a way that he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

After exchanging their numbers a week ago, Dan and Phil were almost constantly texting each other- little jokes, stories about the weird woman on the bus, and just generally getting to know each other. So far, Dan could safely say that he was head over heels for the man that had swept of his feet. However, the thought of his daughter held him back from expressing these emotions outwardly. Ever since, she was a baby, Dan swore to never involve her in his romantic life, and she was definitely more important to him than any one night stand or boyfriend he had ever had. If he and Phil were to become a couple, and they didn’t work out, he didn’t want Amy to be upset. 

His train of thought was interrupted by the doorbell, and already Dan could feel his heart beating faster at the thought of his date. “Get it together, Dan,” he muttered, reminding himself that they were going to take it slow. But, Dan immediately began to regret his decision the minute the opened the door. Phil looked ravishing, with his long fringe pushed back in a quiff, black skinny jeans and a dark flannel perfectly hugging his body. Dan could feel the other boy’s eyes on him as well, and he felt himself blushing under his gaze. 

“Hey,” Phil breathed, handing Dan a bouquet of roses, which the other boy took, breathing in the incredible scent. “Hello to you to,” Dan said, losing himself in the other boy’s blue eyes, which seemed to be a thousand colors all at once. “Ready to go?” Phil asked as he held out his hand. Dan felt their fingers intertwine, Phil’s thumb mindlessly grazing his knuckles, warmth enclosing his entire being. 

————————————————————

The concert was incredibly loud, as concerts go. Music thumped so loudly, the men could feel the bass in their hearts. Lights flashed around them, and the screams of teenage girls could be heard around them. The familiar beginning chords of “Undisclosed Desires” began to play, and the entire stadium seemed to fall silent. They were playing a slower version of the song, and Dan and Phil began to sway to the song, their hands intertwined. 

“Soothing/ I’ll make you feel pure/ Trust me/ You can be sure”

Phil looked over to Dan, whose eyes were closed as he took in the song. “God, he’s so perfect,” Phil thought to himself. Dan’s hair, which he had straightened, was starting to curl due to the sweat. The ringlets fell perfectly on his smooth, slightly tanned skin. His dark hair and eyebrows perfectly complimented his porcelain complexion. Dan had a peaceful look on his face- no, he seemed content. Dan looked like here, in this concert, next to Phil, was exactly where he wanted to be. And this thought made Phil’s heart swell, and there was some part of him that wanted to do everything he could to make Dan have this same expression on his face. 

“Please me/ Show me how its done/ Trust me/ You are the only one”

Dan had his eyes closed as he took in the music. He could feel Phil’s hand wrapped around his own. As cliché as it sounded, their hands seemed to just fit. Dan’s hands were smooth and soft, while Phil’s were rougher and much larger than Dan’s. As he held the warm hands of the older man, he felt safe. He couldn’t explain it, but he wanted to freeze that moment and replay it in his mind over and over. 

————————————————————————————

 

“I can’t believe you think Resistance is their best album!,” Phil exclaimed, as Dan threw his head back in laughter, a smile that had been on his face all night still refusing to leave. Currently, the two boys were driving back home from the Palladium Theater, where they had just watched one of the best bands perform an incredible show. Any nervous energy the two men had had disappeared a long time ago, and now they were joking and laughing (a/n: #tonedownthebants) like the best of friends. In fact, as Dan thought about it, Phil was one of his only friends. When he was younger, Dan was social and outgoing, but after having Charlie at 22, all of his friends started to suddenly “become busy.” The ones who stayed were nervous and awkward around Charlie, and so Dan ditched his friends and spent most of his free time with his daughter, regarding which he had no regrets. Then came along Phil, who Charlie had taken an instant liking to, which relieved Dan slightly. 

“Whatcha thinking about?’ Phil questioned, eyes still on the road. Dan turned his head towards the other man, replying, “Oh, nothing much, I just zone out a lot.” Phil laughed, reaching over to turn on the radio. Dan closed his eyes, as one of his favorite songs began to play, humming escaping his lips. Phil looked over at the other boy as the melancholy chords of Dancing Year’s “Valentine” filled the air. It seemed like such a cliché moment, as they both lost themselves to the song as the he sang about a broken, beautiful love. 

As the song came to an end, Phil carefully took his hands off of the steering wheel and reached for Dan’s hand, their fingers intertwining. They two skin tones clashed and combined, creating a masterpiece that Phil could not take his eyes off of. He finally tore his eyes away saw the other boy smiling to himself, a dimple popping in his cheek. Phil poked Dan gently in the dimple, sticking out his tongue at his boyfriend (friend? special guy? Phil wasn’t exactly sure what their label was yet. He had to ask Dan later, he noted.) Dan turned towards the man next to him, pretending to be annoyed, “Don’t touch my dimple, dude,” 

Phil simply chucked, replying cheekily, “I love your dimple, I think guys with dimples are so sexy, you know?” Dan rolled his eyes, “Dimples are literally deformities in your cheek muscles. My body has failed me.” 

“You’re such a nerd, Daniel,” he replied with a laugh, “plus its a cute deformity, just like you,” Dan rolled his eyes again, “Flirty tonight aren’t we, just spitting compliments on compliments,” he said, butterflies filling his stomach at the other boys words. “Well I like you, and I’m going to be clear about how I feel about you Dan,” Phil suddenly serious. “I’ve let important people slip out of my life, because I didn’t show them how much I cared. I’m not going to make that mistake again,” he mumbled quietly, almost as if he didn’t want Dan to hear. Suddenly, a silence filled the air, neither of them knowing what to say. 

Soon, they reached Dan’s flat, and although they didn’t say it, neither of the men wanted to leave the car. “Well, I should get going now” Dan said slowly, not really wanting to leave the warmth of the car (and Phil’s presence). “Mmm, or we can drive into the night and talk more about music?” Phil said with a cheeky smile. Dan chuckled and shook his head. “Not tonight, but maybe for our second date?” he mumbled hesitantly. He wasn’t sure how, but Phil’s smile got even wider. “I look forward to it, Daniel. We are going to listen to Absolution the entire time by the way.” Dan smiled at the man next to him, and hesitantly leaned in for a kiss. 

Phil closed his eyes and leaned in too, his hand reaching out to cup Dan’s cheek. The lips connected and it seemed perfect. Dan’s lips were pouty and a little chapped and as Phil kissed them. Phil’s heart swelled in his as he kissed Dan. He was so soft and gentle and vulnerable and Phil probably could kiss everyday until he died. Hesitantly, he slid his tongue on Dan’s lower lip, asking him for permission to take it further. Dan opened his mouth immediately, and they battled for dominance with their tongues. Finally, Dan pulled away for air, and Phil let out a small disappointed sigh. “That…was incredible,” Phil said, not meaning to sound so breathless. Even in the dimly lit car, he could see Dan’s cheeks were slightly red, his lips were puffy, and his hair was disheveled. “Yeah, it was,” Dan breathed out, looking the older man in the eyes. Phil’s blue eyes seemed to still shine in the darkness, and Dan was sure that if he died in this moment, he would be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave kudos and bookmark to get notifications when i update. also, pls comment if you want me to continue this and make it into a chaptered fic, or if you like the smaller fluff pieces better.


End file.
